User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E18 - Secret (2)
Main Plot: Shawn (Myles is talking to Taylor. Shawn comes up and slams him to his locker.) Myles: What, freak? Shawn: I need a word with you, asshole. Taylor: Should I kick his ass? Myles: Nah. Lemme hear this. (Taylor walks away.) Shawn: You've got brass balls for blakmailing. Myles: Where'd you get those needles? Shawn: A sophomore. What do you want from me? Myles: It's a little payback for getting me kicked off the team. Shawn: You shouldn't have hazed me. Myles: You don't know what I'll do. Shawn: You know what I'm gonna do? Myles: I'm not scared of you. Shawn: But you're scared of needles. Myles: '''You'd be the one in more trouble. '''Shawn: I'm warning you! Myles: Whatever. (Myles walks away.) Subplot: Jay (Jay is in his car looking depressed. Jasmine calls his cell.) Jay: What? Jasmine: You haven't been answering your phone. Jay: I'm not in the mood. Jasmine: Still upset because you dick-wipped me? Jay: I thought we were safe. Jasmine: Well, I'm pregnant with your baby and you're going to deal with it. Jay: How? Jasmine: Being in both our lives. Jay: Ugh. Jasmine: Can we talk in person? Jay: Whatever. Jasmine: My house. Jay: Fine. (He hangs up and tosses his phone in the backseat.) Third Plot: France (France walks out of class. somebody bumps into her and drops her stuff. Travis helps her.) Travis: That was a nasty drop. France: They need to look where they're going. (They lock eyes. France awkwardly smiles.) France: Hey. Travis: Howdy. France: Haven't I seen you before? Travis: Travis Moore. France: France Martin. Travis: You're Frankie's sister, right? France: Yeah... Travis: Hmm. No one told me she was pretty. France: Wow. Really? Travis: Oh yeah. (France blushes. Frankie walks and sees them.) Frankie: You're joking. Travis: Well, nice talking to you. See you around. France: Bye. (Travis walks away.) France: You beautiful man. Frankie: What was that? France: You're friend. Frankie: He's neat, huh? France: Is he ever? Frankie: Good. Stay away. France: What? Why? Frankie: Travis is a pretty boy. France: But you're his friend. Frankie: Remember I told you there was one guy who came off as an ass when he transferred here? France: Yeah? Frankie: That's him. France: So? Frankie: I'm telling you right now not to go for him. France: Why not? Frankie: Because you deseve some promiscuous. France: Shut up. Frankie: Joking! France: Come to me when you're not so idiotic. Frankie: Come on! (France walk away.) Main Plot: Shawn (Shawn is walking in the hallway with Joe and Kaitlin..) Joe: So much of threat. Shawn: It's not my fault. Joe: You're the one who bought needles from Daniel in the first place. Kailtin: Not your best move. Joe: Threatening Myles isn't gonna make it better. Shawn: The guy's an ass! Blake: Cooke! Jones wants to see you. Shawn: Okay. Oh no. Joe: Dammit Myles. (Shawn walks into the principal's office.) Mr. Jones: Shawn. Have a seat. Shawn: Is there something wrong? Mr. Jones: We had a locker search today. On the freshmen section, we found two needles filled with steroids in your locker. Shawn: What? I those aren't my needles. Mr. Jones: Why were they in your locker? Shawn: I...I don't know! They're not mine. Cop: Let me see your arm, son. Shawn: My arms? Cop: Let me see them. (Shawn shows his arms.) Cop: He's clean. No holes by injection. Mr. Jones: Are you sure they're not yours? Shawn: I'm pretty sure that there's a locker breaker in the school that doesn't like me. Mr. Jones: Would you happen to know who this person is? Shawn: I would check Taylor Parker and Myles Landon if I were you. Mr. Jones: Okay. We'll investigate. You can leave. (Shawn walk out.) Shawn: That was close. Subplot: Jay (Afterschool, Cassie walks out of school only to find Jay parked infront.) Cassie: What are you doing here? Jay: Your sister told me to pick you up. Cassie: (Paris sees them. Jay sees her.) Jay: You might want to get in quick. Cassie: Why? Jay: Let's just go. Jasmine's won't wait. (They get in the car and go. Paris looks upset.) Third Plot: France (France is sitting at her locker listening to music. She starts imagining having sex with Travis.) France: Oh baby you'll be mine. (Frankie walks up to Travis.) Frankie: Hey. I heard you like my sister. Travis: France? Yeah. She's pretty. Frankie: Drop it. That's not the one you want. Travis: What are you talking about? Frankie: France is different. and I don't think you should be flirting with her. Travis: Just like you flaunt your relationship with Randi around? Frankie: I'm telling you man. No! I'm warning you. Travis: I'm not going to stand here and take stupid talk from you. (Travis wlaks away. Frankie looks pissed.) Subplot: Jay (Jay is sitting in Cassie's living room with Jasmine.) Jay: Well I'm here. What do you want from me? Jasmine: I want you in my baby's life. Jay: I want to get something off my chest. Jasmine: Go ahead. Jay: After we split, I went with another girl. The breakup with her eneded badly. Jasmine: I'm not mad. I had sex with someone after you. But it's not his baby. Jay: How do you know that? Jasmine: That condom never broke. Jay: Oh. Jasmine: You and I never used one. Jay: Oh gosh. I just wanted to share something. Cassie: Okay, ew. Can you guys just get to the point? Jay: I didn't mean to get you pregnant. I'm an idiot. Jasmine: We're both in our twenties so it's not exactly bad. And trust me, you're no idiot. Jay: Then what are we gonna do? Cassie: Just kiss already. Jay: Not helping. Jasmine: Are you in though? The baby needs his daddy. (Jay thinks for a second.) Jay: Y-yes. Jasmine: Then lean. (Jasmine kisses Jay and smiles.) Cassie: You still have to deal with me. Jay: Ha! Whatever. Third Plot: France (The next day, Travis is with Trevor, May, and Donovan. France walks up to them.) France: Excuse me. Travis: Hello France. France: Can we talk for a second? Travis: Sure. Trevor: This shall be interesting. Donovan: When it comes to Frankie's relative and Travis, what's to expect? May: Let's go. (May, Donovan, and Trevor walk away.) Travis: This should be interesting since you're brother warned me not to get with you? France: Frankie's just overprotective of me and our brothers... and Randi. Travis: So there's nothing for me to worry about? France: No... Travis: Nothing to keep me from asking you out? France: You wanted to ask me out? Travis: I want. France: Then Yes! I accept your offer! Travis: Cool. Then should I... (France pulls Travis into a kiss.) Travis: Now I feel special. France: Catch you after class? Travis: You bet. (The smile and walk away from each other. Frankie and Randi watch from a distance.) Frankie: I warned him. He really doesn't listen. Randi: Or maybe you should've had bigger guns. Frankie: Watch what happens when he gets gonorrhea. Main Plot: Shawn (Shawn walks out of class with Joe and Kaitlin.) Shawn: Well, Myles is suspened for suspicion of drug carrying. Joe: It's about time we walk through these halls without him tormenting us over a football spot. Shawn: Now, we just have to deal woth his buddy. (Taylor glares at Shawn.) Shawn: He should take a picture. It'll last longer. Joe: You do realize this isn't over, right. Shawn: Yeah... Joe: Plus, you need to get rid of the stuff. Shawn: That's handled already. Joe: Good. Shawn: I guess, I'll stick with the regular but firm workout. Joe: Next time, come to me for help. Shawn: Sure thing bud. When I feel like it. (They walk to the next class.) Coming up... Damon: I never figured this out. Liam: Because you were too stupid to even realize it! The Episode Kayla: I have a baby, lost my bay's daddy and now I have boys fighting over me! Delilah: Who the hell wrote these? Homecoming's coming and we don't need this! Damon: I feel so stupid. Called (Paris and Jayden are dancing on stage.) Dallas: Knock knock. Taylor: Who's there? Your mother? (Dallas punches Taylor to the ground) Broken Dallas: My fist. Delilah: I need a fake detective team. Damon: This is all my fault. All New Orlando. Winter Finale On Degrassi Wiki. Category:Blog posts